Teresa Morris
Teresa Morris is the mother of Braden Morris, a patient at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History SCID Diagnosis Her son, Braden, was diagnosed with SCID after birth. They started searching for a bone marrow donor, but ethnic donors are scarce, so they were never able to find one. However, they were able to treat his condition with enzyme injections. ("You Be Illin'") Sinusitis Braden's parents brought him into the GSM ER when he became congested. He was given antibiotics and IVIG to treat the sinusitis. However, he also had a bump on his forehead which he thought was a zit but was actually a Pott's Puffy Tumor. He was taken in to surgery to have it drained. In surgery, the doctors noted cerebral spinal fluid, meaning that the abscess had penetrated his brain, meaning they needed to call in Dr. Shepherd. ("You Be Illin'") Isolation After surgery, Braden was put into an isolation room because the enzyme injections had stopped working, leaving him vulnerable to infection. He woke up and was scared when he saw where he was. His parents assured him through the plastic barrier that they weren’t leaving him and they love him. ("You Be Illin'") Two weeks post-up, Braden's infection had cleared up. However, his T-cell count was still zero, so he had to remain in isolation. He used a remote control car to break through the plastic and escape to play tag, but he was quickly found and taken back into isolation. ("I'm Winning") Gene Therapy Treatment Miranda Bailey had the idea to use deactivated HIV to deliver the enzyme to Braden's body. His parents were initially concerned about the use of HIV, but Dr. Bailey assured them that she was not going to give Braden HIV. ("Go It Alone") After receiving chemotherapy to kill off the enzyme-deficient bone marrow, Braden contracted a viral infection, concerning his parents. Worried that the treatment would make Braden even sicker, Teresa withdrew consent for the gene therapy. ("Change of Heart") Unbeknownst to the Morrises, Bailey proceeded with the gene therapy as planned. It went well and Braden's T-cell count was up to 500. He beat the infection and was able to start eating solid food again. ("We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together") Lawsuit After the treatment, Braden improved enough that Bailey felt comfortable discharging him. However, before she could do that, she had to inform his parents that she had gone ahead with the treatment. When she told them, they began to doubt the results. They also decided the press charges against Bailey for assault and battery. Owen and Jackson were able to assure them that the results were as she said they were, but not to drop the charges. Stephanie Edwards lied and told them that she had forgotten to tell Bailey that they had withdrawn consent and it was entirely her fault. That still didn't convince them until they held their son and they agreed to drop the charges in exchange for Dr. Edwards being suspended for a week. ("Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right") Follow-Up After being discharged, Braden had a follow-up with his pediatrician and he was very healthy. ("Fear (of the Unknown)") Relationships Romantic David Morris She is married to David Morris, with whom she has one son, Braden Morris. Familial Braden Morris Teresa has a son, Braden, who has SCID. Because of his condition, she is constantly concerned about his health, much to his annoyance. Friendships Sabine McNeil While their kids were hospitalized, Teresa bonded with Sabine over the feeling that their kids trust them, but they can't do anything for them, so they have to trust doctors and whether or not trusting the doctors is in their best interests. Notes and Trivia *She hates when Braden refers to SCID as "Bubble Boy Disease."You Be Illin', 10x18 Gallery Episodic 10x18TeresaMorris.png|You Be Illin' 10x19TeresaMorris.png|I'm Winning 10x20DavidTeresaMorris.png|Go It Alone 10x21TeresaMorris.png|Change of Heart 10x22TeresaMorris.png|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 10x23TeresaDavidMorris.png|Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right Episode Stills 10x23-3.jpg 10x23-6.jpg 10x23-7.jpg 10x23-8.jpg 10x23-9.jpg 10x23-9.jpg 10x23-11.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S10 Characters